1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bags which may be used for a number of different uses and which are provided with straps which perform at least two functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type bags is that they can generally be only used for one primary purpose. That is, they generally are not arranged or designed so that they can serve a multiple number of uses or purposes. Thereby, a number of individual bags must normally be obtained to serve the many uses for which people desire such bags.
Another common problem of known type bags is that they are not designed so that the carrying handles or straps can be used for other purposes than just carrying the bag.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ INVENTOR PATENT NUMBER DATE GRANTED ______________________________________ Dwyer 1,468,711 September 25, 1923 Bailey 1,524,077 January 27, 1925 Gomi 1,883,702 October 18, 1932 Oechsle 3,346,155 October 10, 1967 Sewitch 3,565,277 February 23, 1971 Alley 3,786,972 January 22, 1974 ______________________________________